


Crimson nights

by Roseprincess546



Category: Glee
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dom Blaine, F/F, F/M, M/M, Maybe Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Rich Blaine, Romance, Sub Kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseprincess546/pseuds/Roseprincess546
Summary: Kurt Hummel is very Jaded vampire who over 800 years Old that has lost all hope finding a mate He looks at his coven with disgust all filled with happy couple Sucking each other faces off and giggling and happythen one night Rachel Berry A somewhat friend brings in a newbie one Blaine Anderson who maybe Kurt's mate.





	Crimson nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my name roseprincess546 and stephanie how are you I don't when I'll be able to write the next chapter I'm moving I have only one rule you have leave one review after reading each chapter enjoy.

The full moon was in the sky shining bright over the sleeping people of New York city no one knows of the creature that go bump in the night. Werewolf's, Vampire's,fairies witch's. All exist right under our nose's. It was typical night for the Schuester coven they were celebrating the wedding of Fin Hudson and Rachel Berry. The happy couple dance around the grand ball room it's high ceilings Had Glistening diamond chandeliers and gold diamond floor titles that glisten has the party guest dances around the ball room. 

It had a nice cream colored loveseats with ivory throw pillows it had nice rosewood bookcases for the poor party guest sick of dancing to rest. It's wall were nice ivory white gold color it's ceiling decorated like something right out of beauty and the beast. One lonely guest wasn't happy he sigh as stepbrother and sister in law dance. The vampire question was truly lovely to look at with lovely pale soft skin and beautiful soft chestnut hair and diamond like eye's that can be green one moment then blue the next they sometimes be grey too it all depends on his mood right now they were lovely grey meaning the poor creature was depressed he was only 800 years of age and still haven't found his mate. That made him one jaded individual the name of the creature was Kurt Hummel. A lovely African American By the name of Mercedes Jones joined Kurt on the loveseat. " Good evening Kurt how are you this lovely evening are you enjoying the party Darling"? " I'm Fine cedes the party okay you look lovely this evening. Mercedes Wore a beautiful Emerald green Spaghetti Strapped Ball gown complete with a Emerald green Shawl. She had on A beautiful emerald green neckless complete with Emerald green earing's and Spaghetti Strapped high heels shoes also emerald green. She wore light green eyeshadow with light coral blush, black eyeliner and black mascara and red lip-gloss her hair was done in a lovely French braid . 

Kurt wore a Black designer jacket and a lovely Blue button up shirt complete with black slacks and high Heel combat boots, His hair was coifed to perfection showing more of his face. " You know cedes I Kind of feel lonely when I see all the happy mated couples I wish can find my mate too, I mean my own stepbrother who got turn years after me got to find he's mate where is mine?" " I'm sure you'll find him Eventually Honey it just takes time. "But I Been looking for him since I found out that Vampire have mate's the perfect person make just for me is out there somewhere and I still haven't found him cedes it's tearing me up inside". " Can you tell Fin and Rachel congratulations for me and have to go I can't stay here when everyone look's so happy I feel so miserable. "Of course I can sweetie I'll tell Fin and Rachel for you just go home unwind and relax, Kurt then left the house. 

Outside Schuester Mansion was a truly beautiful sight to see with it's tall white walls and columns it had French door's and window's and a well manicure lawn with a beautiful rose garden with every rose Imaginable it had fountain in the middle of the yard complete with wraparound porch. Kurt then got in his Navigator and drove home . he final made to his house it was a lovely two story Victoria house that was pale blue color complete with French doors and windows with wraparound porch it had hanging flower plants hanging round the porch it had porch swing with light blue blanket just in case Kurt every got cold. The inside of the house had a soft white carpet it had shoe rack for people take they're shoes off. the living room was soft light red color with a flat screen tv and wraparound couch that was baby blue color complete with black lazy boy leather recliner and soft blue loveseats it had nice big brown glass bookcase that was made of rosewood. It 3 bedrooms and three bathrooms. The kitchen was done a soft blue color it had a stainless steel fridge and wraparound porcelain countertop with white glass Kitchen cabinets it had white pantry. 

The dining room was soft purple with rose wood dining table it had nice breakfast bar with light blue stools. the dining chairs was also in rose wood with soft rose color cushions. the down stairs bedroom was done in a lovely rose color it had soft blue carpet it had walk in closet that was done in white it had nice queen size bed with light blue sheets with a matching comforter and pillows it had a rose wood dresser and glass bookcase and a small vanity. the down stairs bath was done in soft purple color with porcelain countertops it had whirl pool bathtub and stainless steel glass shower it had wraparound mirror. The up stairs master suite was done in nice sunset gold color with white carpet it had king size canopy bed with light baby blue sheets with matching comforter and pillows it had nice white glass bookcase and white walk in closet and big Vanity with tons of beauty products the dresser was done in a nice rose wood. The master bath was nice cream color with another whirlpool bath and Porcelain countertop with glass shower another wraparound mirror. the guest bedroom was nice fuchsia with twin bed with red sheets and matching comforter and pillows the dresser was nice oak wood with small vanity and normal closet and a wood bookcase. the last bathroom was nice gray color with blue titles it had blue countertops with a shower bath with wraparound mirror. Kurt felt sad as he enter his toeing off his combat boots he felt like sing. "Summer has come and past the Innocent can never last. "Wake me up when September ends.'' Like my fathers come to pass seven years has gone so past. " Here comes the rain again falling from the stars drenched in my pain again becoming who we are. "As my memory rest but never forgets what I loss. "Wake me up when September ends. "Summer has come and pass the innocent can never last wake me up when September ends. "Bring out the bells again like we did when spring began wake me up when September end. "Here comes the rain again falling from the stars drenched in my pain again becoming who we are . " As my memory rests but never forget what I loss wake me up when me September ends. "Summer has come and pass the innocent can never last wake me when September ends. "Like my fathers come to pass twenty years has gone so fast wake me up when September ends. "Wake me up when September ends. Wake me up when September ends. Kurt's cat fang wrap his legs. "Hey fang are you hunger buddy let get you some food. Kurt when to the kitchen get fangs food fang was ragdoll cat with cream and black markings he kept Kurt company on lonely nights.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm work on chapter 2 I came up with few I ideas on where this story is going but I haven't written this story on paper So I write what comes to mind you know with the flow  
> Also I should explain about Idea I have it's about different type of vampire call True bloods, True bloods are vampire who once were mortals. but what makes them different from other mortal is that they already have vampire blood in they're bodies this blood comes from the most famous vampire of them Count Dracula true bloods are blood relatives of count Dracula they're mortal blood come from count Dracula Mortal mate Maria once the mortal blood is spilled the vampire blood kick in save they're lives but also ending it. It's a bless and a curse this will in chapter 2. Hello again I fix this chapter to make it easier to read I'm still working on chapter 2 but I write a other story on the teen wolf fandom and few people gave me some great advice so I when back and edit this chapter and space it into Paragraphs too make it easier to read you guy should have told me it was hard to read but that water under the bridge so hopeful you'll review tell me what you think.


End file.
